Let me go
by Ewhylan
Summary: "Mais MERDE qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris foutu tocard !" La rage qui suintait de ces mots lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Brusquement et presque brutalement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le Labyrinthe. Cette horrible solitude. Le découragement. Les sanglots. Et puis, une lueur d'espoir et de liberté se profilant sur ce mur. L'escalade. La chute. Et la douleur.


**_Salut les amis :) J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que les examens se passent bien (ou se sont bien passés)!_**

 ** _Dooonc j'ai bien conscience que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté... A vrai dire, je ne peux même sortir l'excuse de mes examens, parce que je n'étais clairement pas dedans. Je préparais un voyage, en fait, j'étais focalisée dans ce rêve que j'étais en train de réaliser, et j'ai dû momentanément abandonner l'écriture de fanfictions :) Mais maintenant que je suis en Australie, et ce pour un looooong moment, l'inspiration est revenue au galop :D_**

 _ **La suite de DUYDCT sera bientôt publiée, mais pour l'instant, je vous offre un petit OS...hum assez tragique...**_

 _ **L'idée est basique, plusieurs auteurs ont déjà exploité ce moment (si épouvantable et poignant :'( ) où Newt se jette du haut d'un des murs du Labyrinthe pour mettre fin à sa vie. Mais j'étais plutôt inspirée, en fait, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout :)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _Douleur._

Le bruit sourd et bref de son corps rencontrant brutalement le sol se répercutait encore à ses oreilles. Menaçant. Il résonnait en lui comme des ondes de choc qui le traversaient tout entier.

 _Douleur._

Un hurlement mourut au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux révulsés étaient braqués sur un ciel qu'il ne voyait pas. Qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Un ciel, symbole de liberté, qui s'étendait au-delà de ces hauts murs qui se dressaient de cette manière si terrifiante et sinistre, l'encerclant, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, voulut laisser passer un cri. Un cri qui resta muet. Ses yeux ne lui offraient plus que le spectacle envoûtant des couleurs qui dansaient devant lui.

 _Douleur._

De la souffrance naquit de petites perles salées au coin de ses yeux, toutefois il ne pouvait les sentir. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Seule la douleur lui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. De son dos jusqu'au bout des orteils. Et plus particulièrement à sa jambe droite. Partout. Il avait mal. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle douleur. Personne. Pas lui en tout cas.

 _Douleur._

Elle le transperçait comme des millions d'aiguilles plantées dans son épiderme. Elle fluait et refluait, vague terrible balançant sans ménagement son corps déjà brisé contre les rochers. Il lui sembla que les secondes se transformaient en éternité. Mais dans l'immensité qui l'étreignait désormais il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Lentement, il perdait le peu de lucidité qui lui restait pour s'enfoncer irrévocablement dans le puits que sa souffrance avait creusé pour lui.

 _Douleur._

Il songea un instant à tenter de se relever, à se raccrocher à la vie. Mais sa jambe le rappela cruellement à l'ordre. La futilité de son existence s'imposa, énorme, barrant ainsi le passage qui le menait à la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à supporter ce fardeau accablant. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à arpenter les dédales de ce Labyrinthe infernal. Son esprit, faible, usé, effrité par les illusions et les désillusions, les optimismes surjoués et le courage feint, s'était retrouvé prisonnier de ces couloirs obscurs et sans fin. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés depuis longtemps. Avec sa vie.

 _Douleur._

Elle avait presque disparu. Presque. Il se sentait s'enfoncer plus profondément. Abandonnant tout derrière lui. Enfin. Plus de souffrance. Plus de peine. Plus de déception. Il voulait mourir. Il allait mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il était déjà loin, à moitié parti. La douleur était devenue douce. Plus rien n'avait de sens, la raison était déraison.

 _Douleur._

Il était mort. Il le crut pendant une seconde ou une heure. Mais sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, la douleur se réappropria son corps. Il déglutit avec difficulté, reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps. De lui. Il s'appelait Newt. Du moins, c'était sous ce ridicule sobriquet auquel il répondait, faute d'identité. Il était Coureur. Il vivait au Bloc. Les informations revenaient, au compte-goutte, une par une. Il n'avait pas récupéré le contrôle de ses sens. Sa vue était brouillée. Il ne voyait que des ombres sur fond de lumière aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Il n'entendait pas non plus. Seuls les battements effrénés de son cœur lui parvenaient, tel un tambour assourdissant.

Et puis il sentit une présence près de lui et une main se poser sur son corps meurtri. C'était à la fois apaisant et effrayant, et il ne savait plus très bien s'il devait être soulagé ou bien avoir peur. On le bougea, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son visage se tordit sous la souffrance. Il ne tarda pas à sentir des bras à la fois puissants et doux soutenir sa tête. Le contact lui était familier, toutefois il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. La douleur l'assommait, le plongeant dans une léthargie proche de la mort. A travers le voile de ses yeux, il aperçut un visage, flou. Mais il ne pouvait dire s'il le connaissait. S'il était ennemi ou ami.

\- Bordel, tocard de merde, N-Newt !...oh mon Dieu, il respire !

Bien que son ouïe soit entachée par la douleur persistante, les mots arrivèrent comme un cri de détresse jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'immense peine, la culpabilité et la colère qu'il y perçut lui fendirent le cœur. Il étouffa un grognement, tentant de refouler la douleur. En vain. Elle était là, plus présente que jamais. Elle se tordait au creux de son ventre comme un animal pris au piège, menaçant de lui faire perdre pied. On le bougea à nouveau, et il lui sembla que sa jambe se retrouva broyée et réduite en bouillis. Il se fit violence pour ne pas sombrer.

Il devait à tout prix retrouver toute sa lucidité. Il flotta un moment entre son désir d'abandonner et celui de s'accrocher. Paix ou douleur. Le choix paraissait simple. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, se laisser tomber...et mourir.

\- Newt, reste avec moi, accroche-toi, t-tu vas t'en sortir, on va te sortir de là ! BEN, grouille-toi !

La phrase, pourtant criée, lui parut comme étouffée. Cependant la violence qui s'en dégageait arriva intacte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il connaissait cette voix, il connaissait ce visage penché au-dessus de lui. Mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser convenablement, l'empêchait de mettre un nom sur ces traits qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il l'avait compris, son esprit fuyait la douleur pour se protéger. Il se concentra. Il se serait laissé volontiers allé dans les bras accueillants de la Mort. Mais les suppliques et les cris désespérés du garçon penché au-dessus le retenaient.

\- Mais MERDE qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris foutu tocard ?!

La rage qui suintait de ces mots lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Brusquement et presque brutalement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le Labyrinthe. Cette horrible solitude. Le découragement. Les sanglots. Et puis, une lueur d'espoir et de liberté se profilant sur ce mur. L'escalade. La chute. Et la douleur. Il venait de découvrir (d'une manière pour le moins brutale) que la douleur pouvait pousser un esprit à tout occulter pour tenter d'y échapper.

Il sursauta lorsque les bras qui l'entourait d'une façon si protectrice s'agitèrent pour venir se glisser sous son dos et sous ses genoux. On le souleva. Son souffle se bloqua.

\- Minho...

Prononcer ce simple nom lui sembla être une action titanesque. Il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui, tentant d'ignorer la douleur.

\- Minho, je t'en prie...laisse-moi...

Il s'arrêta, il sentait son esprit replonger sous l'effort.

\- Laisse-moi ici...je t'en supplie...

Il vit une lueur douloureuse passer dans les yeux bridés de son ami. Il ficha son regard dans celui de Minho. Mais le Coureur détourna la yeux pour regarder devant lui, ignorant les paroles si blessantes de Newt. Sans crier gare, il se mit à parcourir les couloirs en direction du Bloc, intensifiant l'affreuse douleur qui traversait Newt.

\- T-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...reste avec moi, Newt, tu vas t'en sortir, on va te ramener...ne me fais pas ça s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça...

Newt voulut répliquer, mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêcha. Il savait que tout était perdu. Il ne supportait plus cette situation depuis longtemps. Pourquoi Minho s'obstinait-il à le ramener vers cette situation sans espoir ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il tout simplement pas partir en paix ? Il sentit les larmes menaçant de couler, mais il parvint à les contenir. Et c'est d'une voix faible et tremblotante qu'il murmura :

\- Non... _Minho_...tu ne comprends pas...

\- Newt, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça putain, on a tous besoin de toi ici... j-j'ai besoin...

Newt grimaça et un cri de souffrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Minho obliqua vers le couloir de gauche. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer, une nouvelle douleur s'ajouta à la souffrance physique à l'entente des mots de Minho. L'étau qui enserrait son cœur se resserra davantage. Il ravala ses larmes.

Il leva une main frémissante vers son ami et ses doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément à la chemise de l'Asiatique. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui. Et Newt, sentant son esprit sombrer, croyant sa dernière heure venue, se prit à se perdre dans les yeux sombres de Minho. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour tenter de convaincre son ami de le laisser s'en aller. Il ne comprendrait pas...

Alors il se contenta de le fixer, avec tristesse, tandis que la douleur prenait à nouveau le dessus, l'entraînant, le noyant dans un abysse sans fond. Sa prise sur la chemise de l'Asiatique se desserra progressivement, et sa tête bascula dans le vide, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son esprit était déjà loin.

* * *

 _ **Voilààà, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**_

 ** _L'écriture du chapitre suivant de DUYDCT est en cours et ne tardera pas trop à venir, mais en attendant je vous invite à lire toutes les fictions qui sont publiées en masse en ce moment (MIRACLE!), mais la nouvelle fiction de Naitia, très prenante, celle de La Dictateuse ou celle de Tsuishin, mais aussi les OS de Raven Howl :)_**

 ** _Je vous fais de gros bisous bien baveux et rendez-vous sur DUYDCT :3_**


End file.
